This invention relates generally to women's garments having associated brassieres, and more particularly concerns a self-adjusting bust fitting and supporting structure independently suspended within and by an outer garment which closely fits the body of the wearer.
Prior garments have had brassiere cups attached to the bodice of the outer garment structure, so as to be built into the latter; however, no way was known to provide a simple, lightweight brassiere structure freely suspended from thin, lightweight outer garment panels but adjustable independently thereof, and in the manner of the present invention, thereby to provide extreme comfort as well as other advantages as will be seen.